


戏

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	戏

“老大，咱夫人回来了。”

看门的小弟连滚带爬的到虎皮座椅前，生怕耽误了一分钟被自家老大砍头。

“开门，迎他。“

林在范只腿翘在座椅的把手上，手里的牛皮纸把短刀擦的锃亮，头也不带抬一下的。

“林在范!你得帮我!”

朴珍荣气喘吁吁的踏进大段，双手撑着膝盖休息背部随着呼吸一起一伏。林在范一个眼神示意，小弟们识相的搬了板凳让林珍荣坐下休息抬起他的腿又按又揉的。

“帮你?怎么帮你?”

“我家人逼我成亲，就定在这几日了!你就这样袖手旁观?”

朴珍荣似乎很享受，调整了一下坐姿闭上了眼，依靠在座椅靠背上。

“哟?当初可是你执意要走的，还以死相逼，现在想起我来了?”

林在范把腿放了下来，十指相扣随意的搭在双腿间，眯着眼盯着朴珍荣。

“我那不是念家嘛，再说了，当初不都告诉你了，家中有急事，你也得体谅我嘛。

朴珍荣冲着林在范嘿嘿笑了两声。

“在范哥哥，你最好了嘛~”

啧，小野猫又开始作祟了。

“起开，哪凉快呆嘟去。”

林在范朝他走去，轰走了伺候着朴珍荣的几个人，单膝跪在他身旁，替他捏着腿，仰着头挑说，

“帮你的话有什么好处吗?”

 

 

朴珍荣世家都是读书人，从祖父辈开始家里一向低调老实，但到他这却变了样。虽然脑子里有点知识，但是总是捅出些幺蛾子，留着朴家老爷和夫人去收拾。朴少爷有一大癖好，大声控，好听曲儿，前些天在自个儿家门口听见大院外头有歌声，薄荷嗓音那叫一个吸引人，朴珍荣想都没想出了门对着人家一-阵狂撩,倒是把人一伙看得一愣一愣的

“我说小帅哥，你声音这么说耳，回头我雇你来我家唱歌怎么样?”

“不如朴公子先随我去家中参观一趟，我带您见见我们艺术家的生活场所?”

所以等朴珍荣被林在范扛在肩上抬回寨里的时候，满脸充斥着迷茫的表情。

“你把我带哪去啊?不是说参观你家吗?”

“少废话，老子看上你好久了。”

林在范不轻不重的拍了一把朴珍荣的屁股，对方一个羞赧，耳根子都红了。

“你怎么占我便宜呢!”

 

 

朴家少爷消失了，可把朴老爷和朴夫人急坏了。听仆人们说，朴少爷是被一个宽肩膀的男人带走的。有人到朴府报信，面相不善，手腕处还有一个鹰翼的纹刺，说朴少爷托寨主的照顾，生活的很好，让二老不用担心。朴家这才搞明白，原来自家的少爷被后山的土匪绑去了。

“混账东西整天静给我丢人现眼!”

"老爷，你别生气，要不我们去找他们把儿子抢回来?听说土匪头子就是个二十岁出头乳臭未干的小孩，能有什么本事?”

“你可别小瞧那毛小子，官府的人他都敢劫，我们只是文文弱弱的读书人，他抬手就有人替我们收尸，有什么能耐去抢咱儿子?”

“哎呀，荣荣也是，这孩子怎么就这么不听话呢。”

朴母气的直叹气。

 

 

朴珍荣被关在这山里已经一整天了， 失算啊失算，竟然会被绑到这地方来。

“乖，吃口饭吧，嗯?”

林在范好声好气的供着自家难伺候的主，好不容易抢到手了，不养活的像样点，跑了怎么办？

朴珍荣把头转了过去，不理他。

“张嘴，啊...”

“啧，你不吃我喂给你了啊?“

说着林在范扳起他的下巴凑了过去。

“别别别，哥哥我错了，我吃还不行吗?”

朴珍荣抢过他手里的碗筷，一顿狼吞虎咽。因为林在范不让自己走，闹了好长时间变扭一直没有吃东西饿都要饿死了，本来以为他们土匪都是糙汉子，平时只吃生食，不会烹饪，一副赴死的表情，将就着意思两口，却发现饭菜的味道与城里人手艺不差几分。

“这饭谁做的？再来一碗！”

得，还真把这当自己家了。

“要是告诉你是我做的，你愿意以身相许吗?”

林在范好笑的看着腮帮子鼓起像只仓鼠一样的。

“不行!你忘了我们的约定了?”

昨晚林在范计划是要和他翻云覆雨一番，但看到朴珍荣被自己压在身下哭的稀里哗啦的可怜样，心都软了。所以在朴珍荣一手的计划下，自己被带沟里去了，和他约定，在他没有动心之前，不会和他发生任何关系。然后朴珍荣满意的抹了一把脸上的泪水，笑着从他身下滚了出来，指了指一旁的椅子说

“我睡床，你就睡那吧。”

不爽，被一个小白脸给骗了。

“说不过你，不过以后有机会慢慢还债。”

 

 

“你别过来!再过来我就动手了!”

朴珍荣架着脖子上的一把短刀，对着步逼近的一伙人喊到。

“嫂子，您别冲动！寨主吩咐过不让您自己下山的，让我们看好您，我们.....”

小弟们难为情的看着他，東手无策不知如何是好。

“你们就告诉林在范，是我威胁你们的! 家中有急事，我不得不回去。”

 

“让他走。”

林在范推开最前面的人，看着一步步往后退的朴珍荣。

“不过你别忘了，我让你走，自然有能力把你带回来。

“谢谢你。”

朴珍荣看了一眼他，甩下手中的刀头也不回的出了寨门。

 

 

“还没和你，做最后的告别....”

朴珍荣连夜赶路下山，赶着一早到了自己家。还没和父母寒暗几句，换了套衣服便火急火燎的赶到段家。

今天是段家少爷大婚的日子。

朴珍荣进去的时候，段宜恩正在敬酒。还是王嘉尔先看到了他，拉着他喝了几杯，朴珍荣有点醉了，脸微红的看着段宜恩和王嘉尔，笑的比哭还难看

“你们，好好在一起啊。”

“嘉尔，我们三个一起长大的，你要好好照顾他啊。”

毕竟，我喜欢他十几年了.....

“你是说，你家人看你发小结婚眼急,所以就私自替你订了婚事?”

“嗯!”

朴珍荣皱着眉对林在范重重的点了两下头。

“那你希望我怎么帮你?”

“我准备告诉我家人你绑架我。”

“...你就不能给我点面子吗?”

“那你说怎么办?”

“等着吧，我有办法。”

“不过你得好好地报答我。”

林在范勾起嘴角笑了一下。

 

在林在范的护送下，朴珍荣回到了自己家。看着满院子张灯结彩布置的无比喜庆，心里倒有一丝不忍心破坏这和谐的气氛。朴母见儿子回来了，嗔怪了几句，拉着他到正堂，说人家顾家的女儿在此等候多时了。女孩长得灵巧，水灵灵的大眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，五官小巧精致，一副柔弱的身板子看的人保护欲爆棚，不过朴珍荣可不敢兴趣，他喜欢的又不是这种的。两家人直接的很，让两个孩子多聊上几句好让气氛不那么尴尬。

朴珍荣掰着指头算了算，离大婚的日子越来越近了。段宜恩和王嘉尔前几日来找过他，王嘉尔还是像以前一样，调侃他珍荣啊要结婚了竟然不提前通知我们，段宜恩好像活变得更少了，只是微笑着在一旁默的看着王嘉尔。他在心底苦涩的笑了笑，然后没心没肺的和王嘉尔一起闹。

 

“荣荣?愣着干嘛?要去接顾小姐了!“

朴母看儿子一动不动的坐在座椅前，神情有些恍惚，忍不住催促道。朴珍荣这才回神，穿着一身喜庆的红袍子出了门，看到隔壁房间里整理穿带的未婚妻，心里还是有一丝担心。

林在范不会忘了吧?

 

一切都按照流程逐序进行着，朴珍荣有点慌，照这么下去一会就要闹洞房了啊，这林在范也太不靠谱了吧?想着想着就听到自己的一帮损友起哄让亲个他眼神示意着让他们别闹，没想到几人闹得更欢。

 

“咱们珍荣害羞了呢。”

“亲一个亲一个，有什么好害羞的!”

“朴珍荣，是不是爷们! ”

他窘迫的看着对面脸微红的女孩，抬眼看了他一眼， 然后害羞的把头低了下去，抿着嘴不知所措。

亲就亲！又不会掉块肉。

朴珍荣一个俯身，闭着眼正准备蜻蜓点水似的应付一下，却听到宾客们慌乱的喊叫声，还没搞清楚状况就感到一个晃动身体就腾空了。

“你胆子挺大啊?不是说让你等着我吗?”

“我如果再晚来一秒, 你就亲上去了是吗?”

“跟我回去!”

不顾顾家人的惊呼和朴珍荣的反抗，林在范架着他走出了朴府。

 

”你他妈有病吧!放我下来!”

朴珍荣被重重的摔在床上。林在范将门锁死,回过身盯着趴在床延边的人，全身上下散发着危险的气息。

“我是不是对你太好了?”

”谁让你这么慢!”

“我?“

林在范失笑。

“朴珍荣，你的小心思当真以为我不知道？”

林在范跪坐在他身上，一把扯开碍眼的衣物，将朴珍荣不安分的一双手钳制住，埋在他的脖颈处肆意舔弄。

“你策划婚礼，让我去救你，是怕你自己下不了台吧?”

林在范褪去他碍眼的衣物，细密的吻逐渐向下移动着，停留在了胸膛，最后一口含住了他微微挺立的乳首，舌尖不时的挑逗着。

“..你别.."

朴珍荣仰着头，得到了奇妙的触感不禁使他轻声低吟。

“想看看段宜恩对你有没有意思?”

林在范并没有理会他，感觉着朴珍荣因为紧张而颤抖的身体，趁他分神，一把握住了他稍有抬头迹象的下体，然后慢慢撸动着。

“你!你答应过我的!”

朴珍荣似乎是受到了惊吓，想要撑起上半身，却在林在范手速不断加快的期间瘫软了下来，林在范感受着手中硬物的变化，满意的笑了一下，然后吻住了朴珍荣喋喋不休的嘴。舌尖勾勒着他的唇形，右手也卖力的为他服务着，朴珍荣被欲望驱使着,主动张开嘴，两人便纠缠在一起。 似乎得到回应的林在范心情不错,一记深吻差点让朴珍荣喘不过来气，最终也分分缴械在他手中，眼神涣散的盯着天花板直喘气。

”你，你说过的!不会动我!‘

“你觉得现在说有什么用吗?”

林在范使坏的用肿胀的下体顶了一下朴珍荣的腰。

"臭流氓!就知道你说话不...唔!”

“这么有力气，看来我没让你爽啊?”

林在范的手指向朴珍荣的后穴探去，将手上沾有的精液涂抹在穴口润滑，然后慢慢的伸进一根手指。

“疼疼疼疼疼!"

“大少爷是第一次吧? 那我可真是捡着个宝贝。”

"林在范!你就是个骗子!我杀了你!”

朴珍荣晃动着挣扎，却不想林在范直接加进三根手指，一巴掌拍在他的臀上。

“啊!你是想谋杀我吗!”

林在范不管不问，手指在后穴中搅弄着为他扩张。擦过肉壁一处时朴珍荣突然浪叫了一声，对方似乎不敢相信这种浪荡的声音是自己发出来的，把头埋在枕头里咬着下唇不敢看林在范。感受到温热的内壁包裹着自己的手指，林在范不再忍耐，退出手指，用自己肿胀的肉棒戳了戳朴珍荣的穴口，一个挺身插入进了一半，朴珍荣疼的一把抓住林在范的宽肩，几道血痕留在了他的后背，烧灼的小穴紧紧包裹着他的粗大，差点让林在范直接射在里面。

“嘶， 宝贝你下面真是热情，一直在吸我。  
林在范坏笑着在朴珍荣耳边吹气，引起对方一阵颤栗。

“疼，我不做了，你出去好不好。”

林在范看着朴珍荣疼的直掉眼泪，一动也不敢动，只好等他慢慢适应。心软正想着要不自己去解决一发,于是便听到他微乎其微的一声

“我好了..你动吧。”

得到肯定的林在范没有再思考，将朴珍荣双腿掰开大力的顶弄着，看见他微张着嘴，因为欲望沾染眼角泛着粉红色,表情十分委屈。

“你当真以为段宜恩对你有意思?别做梦了。”

“啊...我，你竟然，调查我!”

朴珍荣身体晃动着，因为快感说不出一句完整的话。

“朴珍荣，你别以为你耍的小聪明我看不出来。”

林在范越想越生气，于是将脾气全部发泄在朴珍荣身上，九浅一深的大力操干着。

“我，没，...慢点。”

“逼我放你下山，目的是去参加段宜恩的婚事，策划成亲，是想试探他到底对你有没有意思，你把我当什么?嗯?“

林在范咬住他挺立的乳首，听到对方抑制不住的呻吟声便是更加卖力，一边用牙齿摩擦着乳头一边加快下身的速度

”把我当成你的玩具吗?”

“啊啊啊...”

敏感点被快速的顶弄着，朴珍荣再也抑制不住，双手攀附上林在范的脖颈,不受理智的浪叫出声，听着林在范好听的嗓音在耳边响起，对他来说简直就是致命的催情药。

“没，没有，我不敢，你让我射好不好，帮帮我。”

林在范看着难为情的朴珍荣，心底萌生着一股坏念头。

”可是荣荣还没有让我爽啊，你要等我一起。”

“求求你了。”

“那你告诉我，舒服不舒服?”

“嗯，舒服啊....”

林在范丝毫没有减慢速度，大力快速的撞击他的敏感点。

“那现在干你的人是谁?”

"林在范，在范，求你。”

“喜欢被我干吗?”

被欲望驱使着，朴珍荣不带思考的呻吟着。

“喜欢，喜欢，最喜欢在范哥哥了。”

得到了满意的答案，林在范也不折磨他，整根插入重重的在那点顶了几下，然后射进了朴珍荣后穴，滚烫的液体填满了小穴，朴珍荣下身紧缩着迎来了第二次高潮。房间内肉体摩擦碰撞的声音停了下来,只剩下两人粗重的喘息声,林在范抽离出朴珍荣的身体,乳白色的精液从有些红肿的穴口流出。

“夹紧了，别浪费，回头给你相公生个儿子。”

林在范一巴掌打在朴珍荣臀部，一个暧昧的红印子印在了上面。

“流氓。”

朴珍荣喘着气，耳根子红的不行，身体也泛着淡淡的粉红色。

“还有力气顶嘴?那我们得多来几发了。”

一晚上朴珍荣被林在范拉着 尝试了三四种不同的体位，做到最后朴珍荣已经射不出来东西，索性晕了过去。林在范也心疼,不在折磨他，替他沐浴，便搂着人睡了过去。

朴珍荣睁眼已是阳光明媚，林在范早已不在房间，他艰难的支撑着坐了起来，看着自己一身青紫色的痕迹，以及腰间和私处的疼痛感告诉他昨天的一切都不是梦。他还裹着被子在床上发愣，就看到林在范推门进来，手里还端着一碗粥。 林在范见他醒了，搁下手里的碗将他搂紧怀里

“怎么不多睡会?昨晚累坏了吧?”

说着手还不安分的捏了捏朴珍荣的腰。半天却不见动静，低头一看怀里的人红了眼，一副要哭的样子。林在范就慌了。

“对不起...我不应该强迫你，如果.....”

"林在范!”

怀里的人突然说话了。

“你得对我负责!”

 

END


End file.
